An UnDestined Life
by neko tommy
Summary: This story starts off with a boy who's running in complete and utter fear in the middle of the night while it raining. A psychotic grey man is looking for him....This story is mainly for people who like yaoi and other shojo type things.
1. Chapter 1: That Night

The young boy ran. He was too terrified to turn back. His hair, now black from being wet, clung to his chest. He saw a log and crawled into it. He lay in the log panting for air from running for so long. He heard footsteps, not too far away, slowing approaching. The steps were covered by the noise of the thudding rain, but not to muffled to hide itself from the child.

"Where is the child?!" hissed a grey skinned man in a black suit.

He threw the boy's mother on the ground. She landed with a thud. The boy knew it was his mother because of her curl warm auburn hair. The man kicked her causing little splatters of blood to come out of her mouth. She rolled over and moaned. Now she was facing the log. She knew immediately that her son was in it even though he was shrouded by the dark shadows of the log.

"Where!?" yelled the man now furious.

"I don't know…" murmured the boy's mother.

The man began to curse underneath his breath. The boy's mother noticed the man taking out his sword. She looked her son in his eyes and began to sing a lullaby that used to lull him to sleep before this all began.

_Oh Sleep My Beautiful Child_

_My Child I Love So_

_No One Will Harm My Child_

_Oh No, No, No_

_You Shall Sleep In My Warm Arms_

_And Forget The Hurting Alarms_

_I Will Always Love You My Child _

_You Are Never Alone_

The man raised his sword and said with a cold tone of voice, " You stupid little bitch! You foolish piece of shit. You should have given me the boy when I first told you to!"

He then swung the sword down into her stomach. She yelled. The boy choked back his scream and sobs. As she bled, the man twisted the blade repeatedly in circular motions, widening the wound and increasing the blood release.

" I will always be with you my son! I will be by your side always and forever! I love you and I hope that you never forget that!" yelled his mother, exhausting all of her energy and strength.

The grey man pt away his sword and began yelling into the open dark forest.

"You will die here child! You will die here all alone! Come and I will care for you!"

The boy remained laying in the log. He was horrified and traumatized. The man yelled once more into the forest. This time he told the boy that no matter what he did or where he went, he would eventually get caught. The man left.

The boy sat in the log for half an hour before slowly crawling out. He crawled towards his mother slowly, his eyes drawing in the scene. He got to her corpse and whimpered a little. She appeared to be in a peaceful sleep. The boy was surrounded in his mother's blood. He took her arms and wrapped them around himself and lay on her chest all the while asking her to wake up.

She was so beautiful. Her red corset dress and auburn hair contrasted greatly with her pale lifeless skin. The boy began to cry. He cried for his mother to be alive again. He cried for her safety. He lay in her arms crying at the fact that her once warm, loving hugs were now cold and emotionless.

The boy stood up and wiped off his tears. It didn't work, however, because it just mixed with the rain that continued to fall heavily. He looked at his mother's motionless body and took a barbed necklace off of her and put it on. He looked around the area and saw a rose and picked it up. He laid it on her chest with her arms crossed and hands over it. He kissed his mother on the head and said, " I love you to mommy."

He left her in her puddle of blood and with every step he took, he slowly realized that he was never alone. He realized that he was now alone in the world. He realized that he had no more family left, he had no home to go to, he had no one to love and care for him and he them. He was only five years old and was wondering around a dark forest in the middle of the night as it rained with only a pair of pants on. He was scared and cold. He was alone.

As he walked, he emerged from the dark forest to a small valley where he saw a house near a river. He went to it and knocked on the door. An old lady with grey mid-back length hair answered the door.

"Oh," she said with a startled voice, "What is the matter my poor child?"

The little boy told her everything that had happened to the best of his knowledge. The old woman invited him in to her house. She told him to address her as _Grandma _and she said that she would care for him. She bathed him, dressed him, and fed him. She had taken it upon herself to be a mother to the little boy. She took him to his new room and tucked him in.

"Goodnight." She said with a soft, caring voice.

The boy went to sleep and dreamt about that night. The night was so horrible that it burned and etched itself into his mind.

For many years, after that night, the boy continued to have that nightmare. Eventually he had forgotten though; however, the only reason had forgotten about that night was because of what Grandma did. She couldn't bear his screaming from the nightmare. She finally decided to use her abilities to suppress his memory of that night and anything before he met her. Her abilities are psionic abilities. She has them because she is, infact, a Psion.

She had been calling the boy Israel. She named him that because it would avoid any triggering of old memories. Israel was now 16. He would be turning 17 in a few months. His birthday was the last of the month of rain, which was March 31st. All other kids his age were already developing their abilities and skills for the profession that they chose. Israel however, wasn't because Grandma thought that if he was to learn anything he would excel and it would draw too much attention. She didn't want what had happened in the past to happen again. She always wondered why what happened happened. She eventually came to an assumption.

Grandma is a powerful Psion. She could know everything if she chose to, but her wisdom prevented her from doing so. She knew that with answers came responsibilities and she didn't want too much responsibility. Of all of her powers, she dreaded one most of all. Tat one was clairvoyance, the ability to see into the future. She would never use it and never had used it. She would say, "Knowing Changes," which meant that when a person knows what will happen and if it doesn't please them, then that person will try their best to change it, and by doing that that person ultimately seals it to happen or alters it to something much worst. It is never better. _A person with know pre-written future is the luckiest alive,_ is what Grandma always told Israel. Whenever Israel argued saying that if he knew the future he wouldn't change it regardless if it was beneficial or harmful to him, Grandma would tell him that many people say that but when it comes down to it that person gives in to the burden of knowing what will…or may occur.

Israel was bathing in a waterfall one night. He had changed over time and was still changing as all teens do. His body had grew to 58 and it was a light tan and had become toned due to him always swimming. He hadn't cut his hair too much over the years so it was now at a waist-length. It was a light golden brown with waves in it when it was dry, but straight and black when it was wet or contained a grease to help manage or style it. He had body hair all over his body. Many had thought him to be a half-breed. His eyes were a light brown, like the color of autumn leaves falling through the light of a rising sun. Israel was a very gentle and passive soul.

When he was bathing, he saw another person walking to the waterfall. He swam behind the waterfall. He was nervous because he was naked and even though he had god charisma he hadn't interacted with other too often. The person finally reached the lake. It was a boy.

The boy began taking off his clothes. He was going to bathe. _He's __so __adorable,_ thought Israel as he peered out from behind the waterfall. The boy was about Israel's height to. He was more in shape though. He had a rich caramel skin color and his hair was black, cut short near his head. His eyes were magnificent! They were hazel with more of a greenish grayish tint to them. The boy stepped into the water and once covered by the small lake created by the waterfall, he took off his under shorts.

He began swimming and bathing. Israel watched from behind the fall. He was quite attracted to this young man. He was becoming turned on. It was getting late and he was tired of waiting to leave. He took a deep breath, dove underwater, and swam. As he swam with his entire body underwater, he peered around looking for the boy's legs, but failed to see them. _I guess he finally left, _thought Israel. He thought that he was safe from being noticed now.

**BAM!!!!**

He ran into the side rocks of the water. He wasn't paying attention. He stopped and stood up. As he came out of the water, he flipped his hair to the back of his head and as he did that, little droplets of water flung form his hair causing it to look glittery in the moonlight. The boy saw Israel and paused because it was such a beautiful yet random scene.

He was near the edge, getting out of the little lake, but stopped and began to walk towards Israel. With every step, he was more out of the water. When he finally stopped in front of Israel, the water level was right below his waist line. Israel looked away, trying to cover the fact that he was blushing.

"Are you alright?" asked the boy with a sense of sympathy in his voice.

"I…I'm alright." Israel was nervous and the boy could hear it in his voice. Israel had never been so close to someone he was attracted to before, let alone naked with them.

"Where'd you come from?"

"I'd been here before you got here…I was behind the waterfall."

"Then you saw me undress?!" asked the boy as his eyes widened.

"Yes…" replied Israel shamefully.

"Wow….so…"

"Yeah…"

"Um…"

"But uh…"

An awkward silence fell upon them. Israel began to walk away. He got out of the water slowly, making sure to cover himself, and began to dry off with his towel that was hidden behind a boulder. The boy watched and smiled a little. Israel felt uneasy but enjoyed the fact that someone thought him to be attractive since he was a very self-conscious person.

"Why did you watch me and not say anything?" asked the boy as he slowly swam to the edge.

"I think you're cute." Israel said as he gave him a flirtatious look. He put his hair into a ponytail.

"Well you're quite cute yourself." The boy blushed so vibrantly that his face began to heat up and he had to splash his face with water.

"Thank you." Israel began to smile.

"You're very welcome."

Israel had his pants and sandals on now. He began walking away, but stopped when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"What's your name?" asked the boy as he held his towel with his right hand.

"I'm Israel."

"Nice to meet you! My name is James."

"Nice to meet you to"

Israel was blushing vibrantly now. James was showing that he really liked him.

"Well I'll let you go home then."

James then gave Israel a hug and kissed him an the cheek and as he left he yelled, "Goodnight my Sexy!"

Israel walked home in an amorous way. He was really happy. He liked the kiss a lot. He blushed all the way home. All he thought about as he walked home was James and the kiss.

When he got near the house, he noticed that the door was opened all the way. _Grandma never leaves the door wide open like that, _thought Israel as he ran to the house.

"Grandma!" he gasped as a rush of fear entered his heart.

The house was full of blood and broken furniture.

He ran from the doorway to the hallway that led towards his room and Grandma's room. There were holes in the walls and there were what appeared to be fragments of flesh on the floor. He slowly walked to Grandma's room. He went in and saw her sitting on the floor with her arms covered in scratches, but she wasn't alone. There was a man in there as well. He had a black suit as dark as coal and grey skin. He was pointing a sword towards Grandma's throat, preparing to lung it forward.


	2. Chapter 2: Answers

"Grandma!" yelled Israel.

She and the man turned to look at the source of the sudden outburst.

"Israel?!"

"Thomas!"

Israel was confused. Who is Thomas, why is the house in disarray, and why is this man holding a sword to Grandma, thought Israel as he stood in the doorway with a scared and confused look about his face.

"What's going on?" asked Israel trying to mask the dear and worry in his shaky voice.

The man began to examine Israel's body, his eyes slowly drinking in the sight of the terrified young boy in the doorway.

"You've made him into quite the young man Elanor." he said with a smirk of pleasure across his face.

Elanor?, thought Israel. He was beginning to get a headache from not knowing what was happening. Just then Grandma put the middle and index fingers of her right hand on her right temple and looked fiercely at the grey man.

He dropped to his sword on the ground. It landed heavily causing the floor to crack a little. He grabbed his head with his hands and began to squeeze and pull at his hair. He suddenly started screaming in an extremely high pitch scream. It sounded as if a field of bats and birds were suddenly screaming in unison. He staggered backwards and fell.

Grandma dropped her hand from her temple, grabbed Israel by the wrist, and began running.

They ran through the hallway and out the door. They ran until they were about half a mile away and they stopped by the river. Grandma leaned over, sat on the grass, and began gasping for air.

"Grandma," Israel said while sitting on the ground panting for breath as well, "what's going on?"

"Oh my poor baby boy. It's too much to explain!"

"Please, tell me. I need to know!" Israel exclaimed as a look of perplexed sadness fell upon his face.

"You see…when you were younger, about five years old, you came to my house in the middle of a rainy night. You were soaking wet, cold, all bruised up, filthy with mud, and covered in blood. I told you to come in and that I would care for you after you told me what happened to the best of your knowledge. I took you in also because I believe that you are the child of the _Un-Written Destiny_. That is why what happened that night had happened. You are a prize. You are a person un-bounded by fate! Nothing can cause you death. Only Death himself can cause you death but even then he cannot! Destiny and Fate won't allow it! At least that is what I believe."

"Why don't I remember anything about that night?"

"While I cared for you, you had horrible nightmares…painful nightmares. You would cry in your sleep but remember nothing once you woke up. Your tears caused the animals to cry in despair, your screams would send back the strongest storms; your depression would cause plants to wither away. Nothing could bear the pain you were enduring! Your suffering was so bad that Death, Israel, came to me and begged me to plea for your death. I refused. I said that it's your decision! You continued to wail and moan. I couldn't take it anymore, so I locked away all of your memories of everything before you met me. I locked them away to keep you from feeling any more pain, but now I think that I shouldn't have manipulated your memories at all. I regret it! I should have at least gradually let you know the truth! I should have taught you how to defend yourself! I should have allowed you to choose a profession! You have no way to defend yourself. It's my entire fault. Oh why?! Why did I mess with your mind?"

"Grandma…it…it's okay…" Israel said as he knelt over and hugged Grandma who was now burying her face in her hands trying to hold back the surge of tears now coming from her old weary eyes.

Grandma looked into Israel's eyes and touched his temples.

Her eyes are so otherworldly, thought Israel as he stared into Grandma's pale purple eyes.

She began to unlock his memories. All of his memories were being released from their confinements. She released his mother, caring and loving. Memories of his mother arose feelings of joy and happiness that felt foreign to him. She released his childhood memories, fun and goofy. His entire childhood was revealed to him in a matter of seconds. And then that night began to be revealed.

Each unlocking of every second of that night hurt Israel. All of that sadness, that **PURE **sadness, that despair, that suffering, that fear, and that confusion was released in one instant.

"AHHHHHH!" yelled Israel in agonizing emotional pain.

"I'm so sorry," said Grandma as she slowly stood up, "I'm just grateful that you still have emotion left in your heart and that you're not cold and cruel from all that you've gone through."

Israel stood up from the ground. He looked as if he hadn't slept in the last week.

"**ELANOR!**"

The scream came from the grey man. He was outside the house staring at them. Israel looked at Grandma and said,

"So…your real name is Elanor…my real name is actually Thomas…My mother is-," he stopped speaking because he noticed that the man had started walking towards them. Elanor turned and aw him as well. She turned back around and faced Thomas.

"Run! Run away to the city known as Alteya. There will be a friend of mine there. Chronos… Ask about Chronos… She can help you."

"But-," Elanor cut off Thomas.

"Go NOW!" yelled Elanor revealing a rage unheard from her before. There was still care in it though.

Thomas hadn't ever heard her yell before, let alone with such rage. He looked at her in shock and fear as he began to stagger backwards.

"Please go," whimpered Elanor as her eyes began to tear up again.

Thomas turned around and began running as fast as he could.

"Come back here boy!" yelled the grey man now no less than 10 feet away from Elanor.

Thomas sped up as well as the breeze.

A storm began to roll in. Elanor began to fight the grey skinned man.

"Fool…" sighed the man as he pulled out his sword and shook his head.

Elanor had been building up her telekinetic powers. Her hair began to flow from the energy that was apparent around her. She had been looking down and now she looked up, revealing her vibrant purple eyes. The ground cracked, fragments of the earth began to float as her body levitated off of the ground. She kicked off from her position and flew towards the grey man with her fist in front of her.

As she approached him, he waved his hand and a shadow came across the grass and covered her. She fell to the ground. He closed his fist.

"Ahhhhhh! Ahhhh! Ugn! Ah!

Elanor's bones were cracking and splitting while inside of her body. The grey man began to laugh hysterically. As Elanor rolled on the floor, bones now shattering and piercing the skin causing her blood to spill over the green grass, she looked at the grey man with her tear filled eyes and released all of her telekinetic powers in one blast. As soon as she released it, her skull cracked and caved in.

The blast disrupted the land around it. The trees began cracking and the earth began to float around. It was flying towards him. When it hit him, the impact sent him backwards about five feet. He fell to the floor dropping his sword but this time it fell straight into the ground. He stood up, dusting of his jet black suit, smiled, and said, " Now where oh where has my little boy gone?" He snickered, picked up his sword and began walking forward.

Thomas had been running along the side of the river for about 10 minutes now. He stopped and began panting to catch his breath. He fell to the ground due to fatigue. He rolled over and began staring into the sky, now covered in black and dark grey clouds. It began raining and with each raindrop that fell on him, tears would fall from is eyes. His hair became wet and as he sat up, it clung to his bare chest. The band he'd put around it earlier no longer bound it. _It must have fallen when I was running,_ thought Thomas as he continued to cry.

**BOOM!**

A sudden thrash of thunder sounded, scaring Thomas out of his hopelessness. That sudden noise got Thomas angry and so he began to yell as more thunder sounded. Louder and louder he emitted his voice not only trying to drown out the thunder and rain but trying to drown out his fear and sadness. _Why isn't the storm leaving like Grandma said it used to,_ thought Thomas as his voice slowly quieted.

"Thomas!"

Thomas looked and saw the grey man coming up the river. He hadn't seen Thomas. Thomas jumped into the river and swam to the other side, near the forest. He crawled out of the river, frantically looking around to see if the grey man saw him, but he didn't see the grey man anymore! He turned and ran into the forest. With each step, with every breath he took, and with every drop of rain that hit him, that night crept its way from past memories into present ones.

Thomas stopped suddenly because he had gotten a cramp in his side. He grabbed it and looked around for a spot that was remotely safe for him to sit and regain his energy. He saw a half hallowed out tree and walked to it with a limp. He put his back up against it and slowly slid down. As he sat, he looked up and noticed that the moon was shining brightly through the storm clouds above him. _I bet there's no hurting up there, _thought Thomas as his eyes filled with tears. The reality of the situation was setting in now.

"What did I do to deserve this," Thomas asked himself drearily.

"You didn't do anything."

Thomas's heart was suddenly consumed by fear as his eyes widened. He slowly looked up to the sight he was dreading. The grey man was kneeling before him.

_Where'd he come from and why didn't I see him come up to me, _thoughtThomas.

"What do you want with me," whined Thomas.

The man snickered a little and said, " I need you to be my partner in both work and play. I need you to be a partner when fighting and my lover in romancing."

"What?! Why me?" asked Thomas as his face showed an intrigued yet somewhat fearful expression.

"Because…. your gifts are great! You are great! You are perfect!"

The man now approached Thomas, clearly violating his personal space. Thomas couldn't move. He was trapped. The man continued, " You are pure, yet you are lust incarnate. You are death; yet you give others reason to live. You are cursed, yet you are perfect."

The man was now within two inches of Thomas's face. He kissed his neck and slowly trailed his tongue along his neck to his ear and stopped. As he did that Thomas grew a little more relaxed, but tried to push the grey man away. The man looked Thomas in the eyes and at that moment, moonlight streamed through the darkness of the storm revealing the grey man's face. His eyes were the red of rubies. His hair was silver and spiked. Thomas was in awe. The man brushed his head past Thomas's face. The smell of roses lingered in the air for a moment.

The man whispered into Thomas's ear, " I need you to be mine. I must be the first and only one to ever enter you and I must be the first person you ever enter as well as the only." His words were so gentle and smooth.

"What is your name?" asked Thomas as he continued to try and push him away. His efforts were useless. The grey man was too strong.

"That's right! You don't know my name."

He slowly backed away and stood up. He stared at Thomas lustfully and spoke, " My name is S-"

He was cut off by a kick in the face from James. He had jumped from a nearby tree. The grey man landed harshly on the ground. James turned and grabbed Thomas.

"I heard the screams from the waterfall. I ran and saw everything." James explained as he pulled Thomas closely to his chest making Thomas grab him tightly.

"Stupid child!" grumbled the grey man as he lifted his body from the ground. His suit untouched by mud or water.

James held Thomas tightly and said, "Buh bye!"

He then jumped into the air. They were about 20 feet high before they suddenly flew at a high speed towards the mountain valleys.

As they flew, Thomas cried a little and the storm began dying down. Thomas's tears fell from his face and as they fell they looked like little diamonds. _So warm_, thought Thomas. He was referring to James hug. The wind slowly dried them.

When they got near the mountains but still in the mountain valleys, they landed. They lie down in the grass and stared at the sky, now clear of any storm clouds.

"What's going in?"

"I'm not quite sure myself."

"What do you mean?" asked James as he sat up.

Thomas sat up to, while saying, " I just learned a lot of things that I didn't know." Then Thomas began explaining everything.

"So your real name is Thomas and not Israel?"

"Yeah…"

"You have no family that you know of?"

"Nope…"

"That grey guy wants to have you as his?"

"That's what I think now…"

"And you need to get to Alteya to find a girl named Chronos?"

"Yep…"

"Well that's not too far away from here. It's past those mountains though."

He pointed to a ring of tall thick mountains that seemed to be an unnatural barrier of giant stone spires.

"We have to go through though."

"We?"

James looked Thomas in the eyes, smiled, and said, "Well yeah! I mean you need someone to protect you since you're unable to protect yourself."

Thomas laughed a little. He laughed as he thought to himself, _Sure…if that's the excuse you want to use then be my guest._ Thomas then remembered something and said, " Well I do know how to fight with rapiers! I can use a whip to! I've just never used them in combat…only when I played with my mother as a child."

"Yeah, well person to person combat over life is a bog difference!"

"Well…." Thomas got quiet and stood up. James did the same.

"Well let's go before that grey guy catches up with us."

They began walking across the field and before they knew it, they were at the mountain base. It was HUGE!

"Through there." James was referring to a gigantic hole in the mountains base. It was pitch black and seemed deprived of life.

"Through there?" asked Thomas with widened eyes of worry.

"Yep!"

"Can't we go around the mountain or over it?"

"No. To go around the mountain would take too long and to go over it would be too dangerous. If we go through, there will be less danger and it'd be a lot faster."

"Well-" James cut Thomas off by asking him if he was scared. He asked him in a taunting way.

"No! I…I'm just…I just don't want to go through there!"

James grabbed Thomas's hand and said, "I'll hold your hand if it'll make you feel better and if you are scared, it's okay. You've been through a lot, but don't worry. I'm here and I'll protect you."

Thomas blushed and said, "Okay," and they began walking into the dark, silent tunnel.


End file.
